


¿Me amas?

by plum_blossom



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Awkward, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, My Spanish is probably bad, Reader is artsy, honestly relatable, usnavi panics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_blossom/pseuds/plum_blossom
Summary: “So, why don’t you go ask someone else out then? I’m sure (Y/N) would love to go with you,”  Benny said.You almost choked on your coffee. “¿Cómo?(Excuse me?)”You had talked with Benny about Usnavi maybe once. To be fair, you may have let it slip that you liked the owner of the bodega a little more than was considered friendly, but Benny had had no right to just hint at it so openly IN FRONT OF SONNY AND USNAVI!
Relationships: Benny/Nina, Usnavi de la vega/reader, Usnavi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This does not fit into the timeline of the musical at all.  
> It’s also not really proof-read, sorry, please correct any typos and horrible Spanish that you can find :)
> 
> Essentially I noticed that there aren’t enough Usnavi/reader Fanfics and I CAN NEVER BE SATISFIED so I wrote this. Enjoy!

The summer heat pressed down on the city, but life in the barrio went on as always. People were playing music in the street, talking - often in Spanish - and hustling. You squinted against the sun and entered the bodega. It was a little cooler inside and you reveled in the place’s familiar smell of coffee and paper.

“ _¡Hola, Princesa!_ ”, a voice came from behind the counter. “Looking good. Got plans for tonight? I heard they having some kinda party in the club and you would look pretty damn great next to me.”

You laughed. “ _Buenos dias_ , Sonny. Sorry, bud, I’ll have to pass.” 

“Aw, come on, _Mamacita_! How can you say no to this?” He danced around you. You shook your head in amusement. 

“Sonny! _Déjala en paz!_ (Leave her alone!)”  
Usnavi caught his younger cousin’s arm and dragged him behind the counter. “ _No te quedes allí tocándote el pito; ¡a trabajar!_ (Don’t just stand around with your dick in your hand, get to work!)” He pushed a broom into Sonny’s hands. 

“Okay, okay!”, Sonny muttered, looking down at the floor as he started sweeping. “ _Cretino._ ”

“Sorry for him,” Usnavi said, dismissing Sonny’s comment and turning to you. “He’s a lil over the top sometimes.”

You smiled. “I know, don’t worry! _Está bien._ ”

“So, one cream, three sugars, _Princesa_?” 

“You know me.” Smiling still, you leant over the counter and watched Usnavi as he made coffee - just the way you liked it. You weren’t even a big fan of caffeine, but Usnavi’s coffee was the best start into any day. Besides, the man was cute. Not that you had chances or wanted to take your chance - the two of you had been friends ever since you moved to the barrio half a year ago and you weren’t gonna tear apart the friendship just because your breath caught every time he called you _princesa_ or because you liked his hands and the way he smiled and how smooth he was and... you stopped yourself from making a list. 

“There you go. _Cafe con leche._ ” 

“ _Gracias._ ” You took a sip. I was warm and sweet and amazing. You hummed. “You really are the best, ‘Navi.” 

Did he... did he flush a little? You must have imagined it.  
A small bell rang, announcing a customer before Usnavi could respond. 

“Well, look who’s here! The meanest girl of the barrio,” Benny’s voice boomed through the bodega. 

“ _Buenos dias_ to you, too, jerk,” you joked. “You look like you haven’t slept in three days.”

“It’s because I have an actual job in marked contrast to you.” 

“Ooh, ouch,” Sonny commented. 

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, you get your boss’s coffee in the morning.”  
Benny and you had been best friends since even before you moved to the barrio. His mom and your mom used to work together so the two of you spent most of your childhood together. He loved to make jokes about your being an artist, but really he was one of your biggest supporters. He just liked to tease you. 

“Speaking of coffee,” Usnavi cut in, handing Benny the cup. “One cream, five sugars.” 

“Milky way, daly news, post,” Benny listed and Usnavi had already put everything on the counter. “ _Gracias_ , Usnavi. So, do you have a date for the party tonight?”

Usnavi avoided his eyes. “ _Creo que no iré._ (I don’t think I’ll go.) I’m busy anyways.”

“ _¡Venga!_ (Come on!) Or you ain’t got no skills, man!” 

“Well, you can talk - do you got a date?” 

“Yeah,” he said as though it were obvious, “I’m going with Nina.”

You gasped a little from your spot where you were leaning against the counter, coffee in one hand. “ _Dios mío,_ (My God!) finally! I’m so happy for you two!” 

“Yeah.” He grinned and almost forgot to pay for his boss’s shoppings.  
“So, Usnavi, pace yourself. Vanessa is gonna be at the party, too, you know?”

Usnavi sighed a little as he took the money. “Why does everybody still think I wanna get with Vanessa? Vanessa is leaving the barrio and besides that she wouldn’t wanna go with me. Also, I’m over her.” 

“So, why don’t you go ask someone else out then? I’m sure (Y/N) would love to go with you.” There definitely had been some kind of suggestive tone in Benny’s voice. 

You almost choked on your coffee. “ _¿Cómo?_ (Excuse me?)”  
You had talked with Benny about Usnavi maybe once. To be fair, you may have let it slip that you liked the owner of the bodega a little more than was considered friendly, but Benny had had no right to just hint at it so openly IN FRONT OF SONNY AND USNAVI! 

Your eyes met Usnavi’s. You couldn’t read his expression, though, so you quickly looked away again and cleared your throat. 

“I said I’m sure you two could go to the party,” Benny repeated cheekily. 

You shook your head slightly. “No, no...”  
“Yeah, no,” Usnavi joined in, “Not that I...”  
“Yeah, not that I wouldn’t... It’s got nothing...”  
“Nothing to do with...”  
“But just...”

Sonny cut in, “(Y/N) doesn’t wanna go to no party she told me just this morning. I asked her out!”

“Right,” you said. 

“Right,” Usnavi added. “I have a shipment coming in by the end of the day anyways, so I’ll be busy enough.”

“Wait, does that mean I can’t go to the party?”, Sonny asked, whipping around. 

“Oof, okay, parenting-drama,” Benny recognised. “I’mma head out. _Buen día!_ ”

“Greet the boss,” you called after him as he left. 

Usnavi and Sonny were already deeply caught up in a passionate discussion. Sometimes Usnavi could go pretty hard on his little coz, but it was for Sonny’s own good, really. Today, however, Sonny seemed to have a chance at persuading Usnavi. 

“Come on, _primo_ (cousin), I’ve been helping you so much lately! And I don’t got any exams coming up the next week! Just this once - lemme have some fun. You know I’ll be good! _Nada de drogas, nada de alcohol_ (no drugs, no alcohol) - It’s what you always taught me! _¡¿Por favor?!_ ”

Usnavi was still sceptical. Sonny’s eyes were so big and pleading, though, that you felt the need to cut him some slag.  
“Come on, ‘Navi. Let the kid have some fun,” you said softly. 

“Yeah, listen to (Y/N),” Sonny said excitedly. Usnavi looked up at you. You pouted, eyes big. That made him chuckle. 

“Okay, okay. Guess I can’t say anything if you two are teaming up against me with your puppy eyes.”

Sonny almost did a backflip in the air. “Yes! _Gracias, gracias, gracias!_ ” He hugged you and then he looked at his cousin. “I promise I won’t let you down!” 

“You’d better. Now get to work, _vago_! (Lazy)”

You felt that this was your cue to exit. “Well, then, gotta head.” You fetched five bucks from your jeans and slid it into the chest pocket of Usnavi’s shirt. You gave it a little pat and as he was just about to protest, you said, “I know it’s 1.50$, but it’s worth at least 5.”

He tapped his hat at you. “Why, _gracias, princesa._ ”

“ _¡Hasta luego!_ (See you!)”

“ _¡Adiós!_ ”

“ _¡Hasta luego!_ ,” Sonny added, “You can still call me if you change your mind on the party-thing!” 

“Sonny!”, you heard Usnavi scold before the door fell shut behind you. You snickered. 

You helped out at the salon from 9am to 1pm. In between, you, Daniela and Carla took a coffee break at Usnavi’s. Nina came, too - it was good to see her.  
Once back at your flat, you turned on some slow music, kicked off your shoes, got into some comfy clothes and started cooking - Paella after your ol’ granny’s recipe.  
Then, you turned to your work. 

Next to two half-finished oil paintings of 181st street, your private project was lined up against the wall - drawings of all your friends in the barrio.  
Your favorites until now were Benny and Daniela. Benny because he was your best friend and you could just feel that you’d captured that special glint in his eyes - and also because he liked the picture a lot - and then Daniela, because looking at the drawing was enough to make you feel like she was talking about who was sleeping with who at the moment and it always made you smile.  
You had two more - Carla, who looked absolutely adorable on the drawing, and Pete, who wasn’t exactly loved by the people in the barrio, but he was an interesting motive and a chill dude. 

You hadn’t drawn Usnavi or Sonny yet. Sonny, because you didn’t want to give him false hopes and Usnavi, because you really wanted to ask him, but never brought up enough courage.  
Sighing, you picked up one of the oil paintings of 181st street. It was still in the process of becoming wonderful, but there were already parts that you really liked. 

Some cars honked, forcefully bringing you back into reality. You blinked. Your eyes were burning a little. God, how long had you been standing here, painting?! You checked the clock; 9pm!  
Your stomach grumbled.  
Seeking out anything edible, your eyes landed on the rest of the Paella still next to the stove. There was enough left still for at least two dinners. And that’s when you had an idea... 

Usnavi hadn’t expected to see you around again so late. It had gone a little cool outside and Usnavi was still sorting the goods that had come with the shipment half an hour ago. And there you were - standing on the threshold of his bodega, a basket in your hands, dressed in a thin knitted pullover and jean bib overalls. A strand of hair fell across your face.  
For a moment, he stared at you.  
“Hi,” he then brought out. His mouth was dry.

You chuckled. “Hey. _Buenos tardes._ (Good evening.)”

“What are you still doing here?”, he asked and quickly added, “I mean, not that I don’t want you here! _Por Dios,_ (Please) stay! If you want. It’s just I wasn’t expecting you and I thought you had something to do or maybe you went to the party after all, anyways I didn’t think you’d show up, I’m still in the middle of sorting the shipment contents...” 

You smiled at his flow of words. “I just thought I’d pop by.” 

“Oh. Cool. Sure. You want anything?” 

“No, I know you’re closed. But I saw you working so I figured I could help.”

“I’m always open to you. And you really don’t have to help me, I’m fine, it’s cool. Cocoa?”

You laughed. “No, Usnavi. I brought food.” You placed the basket on the counter. He looked at you, puzzled. “Have you had dinner yet?”, you asked. 

“No, I haven’t... but you really don’t have to-!” 

“You haven’t eaten yet, right? So, take a break and eat with me!”

“O-okay.”

Usnavi and you sat on the counter, legs crossed, the Paella between you.  
“You made this?”, he asked. 

“ _Sí. Espero que the guste._ (Yes, hope you like it.) I made it at noon, so I don’t know...”

He did like it. More so, he loved it! He kept talking about how good it was and how he needed to get the recipe and that you could totally open a restaurant and honestly it was the cutest thing.  
You laughed and ate and joked around. Then, you spoke about your childhood. Usnavi told you about how he had the wish to get back to the DR. You could understand him, but it made for a stinging pain in your chest. 

“So what was your first kiss?” 

Usnavi froze and blushed. Even in the dim light, you could see it. “Um... _No sé_... (I don’t know...) I guess it was in middle school. This Latino, María. She was very pretty I guess and I asked her out and she kissed me and I panicked and sorta broke up with her.”

You laughed, raising your eyebrows. “You broke up with her, because she kissed you?”

“ _¡Sentí paníco!_ (I panicked!),” he tried to explain, now also laughing. “ _¿Y tú?_ (and you?) What was your first kiss?”

“Hmm.” You chewed on your Paella and swallowed. “Middle school, too, I think. He kissed me, I slapped him across the face. I screamed, _Déjame o te rompo las piernas!_ (Get off of me, or I’ll break your legs!) and while he did leave me alone I also got in trouble with my teacher.”

Usnavi was rendered speechless for a moment. “Okey, wow.”

Amusedly, both of you continued eating. It was quiet in the bodega. Outside, there was still music playing and you could hear the distant chattering of groups of people, but it was a calm night. Usnavi finished with his food earlier than you and got up to start working again.  
You chewed on some rice and watched him. Quickly, the cardboard boxes on the floor emptied and the shelves filled with the new goods. 

“You really don’t want me to help you?”

“ _No, está bien._ ” Ha gave you a smile. You wanted to hold on to it. 

“Hey, Usnavi?” 

“Yeah?”

“Can I draw you?” 

He stopped in his movement to frown. “For your series?” 

“Yes. I have Benny and Daniela and Carla and Pete. You’re one of the people that are still missing.” 

He looked at you. “Sure. When suits you?” 

“When do you get off?” 

He hesitated. “ _Espera, ¿quieres decir esta noche?_ (Wait, you mean tonight?)”

You shrugged. “I’m free.” 

He looked at the empty boxes around his feet and stood thinking for a moment. Then, he looked up at you. “Well, technically, I still need to get rid of these boxes, but I guess I can have Sonny do it. He owes me.” 

“Right. So you’re free?”

“Yeah.” 

“Cool.” You hopped off the counter. “In that case, _¡Vamos, amigo!_ ” 

He locked the door of the bodega behind you. The temperature outside was nice and the air surprisingly fresh. The stars were out tonight. “ _Alabanza_ ,” Usnavi whispered.  
You slipped your hand into his and he took it willingly, gave it a little squeeze. You could feel your heart beating against your chest. “ _Alabanza._ ”

The two of you strolled to the salon, hand in hand and went up to your flat. He marveled at the paintings, canvases, colors and brushes everywhere.  
“ _Disculpa_ (Sorry), It’s messy,” you said. 

“No problem. It’s nice.” 

He sat down on a chair opposite you. “Am I supposed to do anything?” 

“ _Nada._ Just sit still, look pretty,” you smiled. 

He blushed. You would totally draw that.  
It took you a little less than twenty minutes to have a sketch with which you could work even when he was gone. “There. _Gracias._ You’re freed.” 

“Can I see?”

“Uh-uh! No peeking!” You hid the drawing behind your back. “You can see when it’s done.” 

He sighed, but there was still a smile on his face. A smile that made your heart leap. “Okay, okay. Whatever you say, _Princesa._ ” 

You placed the drawing on the table, upside down so he couldn’t see.  
That’s when he suddenly took your hands, both of them in both of his, facing you.  
“U-Usnavi?”, you stuttered. 

“Can you promise me something?”, he said, very meaningfully. 

You frowned. “Yes. Maybe. What...” He was so close you could feel his breath on your skin. One step and you would have been pressed flush against him. 

“Can you promise me you won’t slap me across my face and scream at me?” 

You huffed a chuckle. “What? Yes. Usnavi, what are you...” 

He leant in. His lips pressed against yours, swallowing whatever words you had wanted to get out. Your brain went blank, your stomach fluttered. Maybe too enthusiastically, you pushed back. You felt his hands on your waist now, yours were on his chest. _”Usnavi...”_ , you breathed against his warm lips.  
It made him tingly all over. _”Sí, Princesa?”_  
_”Bésame de nuevo,”_ you whispered. (Kiss me again.)

And he did. He kissed you again, this time bringing your bodies close. He was warm and in a comforting way solid. You craned your neck and your hands went up to his hair, clumsily knocking off his hat. His hands ran up and down your sides. His tongue slid against your lower lip as if to ask for permission.  
With a small gasp, you let him deepen the kiss. Your teeth collided with his gently.  
You pressed yourself against him and that’s when you felt his erection against your waist. _Oh, shit._  
Usnavi seemed to think the same thing. He pulled away, immediately putting a yard between the two of you. “ _Perdón_ \- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- I swear, I have no control over- I just- _¡Siento, siento mucho!_ (I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!) I never should have kissed you!”  
And he just fled out of the flat. 

For a moment, you stood dumbfounded. Your stomach dropped, your head spinning.  
_**I never should have kissed you**_ , it echoed in your brain.  
Fuck.  
You ran after him.  
Down the stairs, through the salon, out onto the street. “USNAVI!” He was hurrying down the street. “ _Usnavi; ¡Vuelve!_ (Come back!)” You caught his wrist. He swirled around. He looked so little like himself - wide, fearful, almost cold eyes, no signature hat... 

“Usnavi,” you said softly. _”Está bien.”_

“No! No, nothing _está bien _! You just- I just-“__

__“Kissed me.”_ _

__“Yes! And I... This is not how I wanted it to go, I didn’t **mean** to kiss you!” _ _

__Your face dropped. You let go of his wrist. “You mean you... You didn’t want to?”_ _

__“What? No! Yes, I wanted to! _¡Por supesto!_ (Of course!) But I didn’t- I didn’t- you know?!” He seemed helpless. _ _

__“You can’t just kiss me and then run away!”_ _

__“I didn’t mean to!”_ _

__“What? Didn’t mean to do what, Usnavi? Kiss me, or run away?”_ _

__“Both! I- (Y/N), please... I don’t know!” He looked at you, eyes wild and big and sorrowful. “ _Te amo_ ”, he blurted, “ _Te amo_ (I love you) and I didn’t want to mess this up, but I did mess it up and now- and now-“ _ _

__“ _¿Me amas?_ ”, you breathed. (You love me?)_ _

__“ _Sí._ ” _ _

__The two of you stood in silence for a long second. “You didn’t mess up, Usnavi,” you whispered, “But if you want, we can start over.”_ _

__“I’d Ike that.”_ _

__“ _También te amo_ , Usnavi,” you said. (I love you, too.) _ _

__This time, the two of you kissed softly, noses pushed together, a smile on your lips. This time, the two of you shared a real first kiss - like in the books._ _

__“ _¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo mañana?_ (Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?)”, he asked as the two of you broke apart._ _

__“ _Sí, cariño._ (Yes, darling.) I will go on date with you every day, ‘Navi.” _ _

__He laughed, almost in disbelief.  
You grinned. “What’s so funny?”_ _

__“Nothing I just... I love you so much.”_ _

__You felt your face grow hot and you buried it in his shoulder._ _

__“If Daniela sees us like this, we‘ll never hear the end of it,” he muttered._ _

__You snorted. Usnavi smelled good - like coffee and bodega. It made you bubbly with happiness. “I don’t care. Let them talk! I love you.”_ _


	2. Two weeks later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a quick one-shot, but I felt like adding this.  
> It’s almost midnight and this is not proof-read.  
> Also, I’m hungry as fuck and on my period.  
> Enjoy!!!

The sun was falling in stripes through the blinds onto the bed. Outside, some cars honked and music played and the barrio came to life, stirring out of sleep. The night owls of the city crept back to whatever caves they’d come from and shop owners were opening the awnings and waiting on the first costumers.  
You blinked slowly and gave a soft, weary moan, and then a yawn. You stretched your back and in doing so, felt Usnavi behind you.  
His arm was draped over your stomach and his weight resting close to you. His breath was a warm little tickle in the back of your neck. You placed your hand over his on your stomach and softly drew your thumb over his knuckles.

“ _Dulce despierto, cariño,_ ” you whispered. (Sweet morning, darling.)

He grunted unwillingly and pulled you to him, snuggling you tight and pressing his body against your back. You chuckled and let him envelope you.  
“It’s Monday.” 

“ _No me recuerdes,_ ” (Don’t remind me.) he mumbled, his lips pressed flush against your neck. 

You wiggled a little and turned around to face him. Lazily he opened an eye and smiled at you. “Morning.” He kissed you slowly and then fell back into the pillow, his eyes half-open. 

“You’re not usually such a sleepyhead,” you noted and laughed quietly. 

“Well,” he said and closed his eyes with a content smile. “I,” he stretched the vowel, “had very good sex with a very pretty girl last night.” 

You rolled your eyes with a grin. “Oh, reeeeally?” 

“Yup.” And then suddenly he was sitting on top of you, knees to each side of your waist and started tickling your sides. 

“HEY!”, you squealed, “NOT FAIR! HAHAHA! NO, STOP! _BASTA YA!_ ‘NAVI!”  
You managed to fight your way to freedom, jabbing a finger into Usnavi’s guts.  
But Usnavi was far from leaving you alone. His eyes glittered.  
Squealing with laughter, you ran to the bedroom door, but he caught you right on the threshold and held you by your waist.  
“Usnavi-“ 

You were cut off by a kiss.  
Hmmm. You stood barefoot on the wooden threshold and his lips were warm and soft and familiar. Automatically you pushed yourself against him, arms loosely around his neck. The kiss was lingering and open-mouthed. He pouted a little when you pulled away.  
“ _Te amo, ‘Navi,_ ” you said sweetly and pecked his lips. 

“You,” he kissed you, “Seriously need to stop,” he kissed your forehead, “being,” he kissed your nose, “so,” he kissed your neck, “pretty.” His teeth grazed the sensitive skin of your shoulder as he pulled on his own shirt which you were wearing. 

You chuckled, running your hands through his short hair. “Or what?” 

“Or might have to have very good sex with a very pretty girl every morning.” And with that, he scooped you up, hands on your ass.

You laughed at him, but tangled your legs around his waist. “‘Navi... We need to get to work; _¡Vamos!_ ” 

“Five more minutes.” He pushed you up the doorframe, almost tenderly and made out with you. His hands were all over the place and you smiled and laughed and left hickeys on his neck. Usnavi’s kisses were sweet, but urgent. He wanted to hold on to this and he moaned into you and he shuddered every time you breathed _cariño_ against his stubble. The doorframe was hard against your back, but it also made your belly hot with anticipation as you grabbed his neck and shoulders and arms.  
And then you heard the rattling. It was the noise that the blinds of the liquor store across the street made when opened and it indicated that it was almost 6:30am.  
Defiantly, you pulled away from him. “We **really** need to get going now.”

“ _¡Novia!_ (Sweetheart)”, he bemoaned your leaving, pathetically pleading. 

You grinned. “Keep up!” And with that you vanished in the bathroom. 

The two of you arrived at the bodega about ten minutes late and Sonny was already waiting for you, sitting impatiently on the counter.  
“ _Dios mio_ , what took you so long?!”

“Good morning to you, too, Sonny,” you said in the passing. 

“You’re not old enough to hear that yet,” Usnavi teased and ruffled Sonny’s hair. 

“Hey; _¡basta!_ ” Sonny pulled away and with crossed arms slipped into the back of the bodega. 

You chuckled and shook your head. “You think he’s still mad at us?”

“Oh, he’s totally mad at me for winning you over,” Usnavi gave back. You hopped onto the counter. He threw a cloth over his shoulder and powered up the coffee machine. 

“You didn’t _win me over_.” That was ridiculous.

Usnavi stood in front of you and kissed you, head tilting into it and tongue slipping against your teeth. You kissed him back and wanted to kiss him again, but he pulled away. “Oh, I totally won you over,” he grinned with an arched eyebrow. 

You groaned and gave him a playful slap on his arm. But didn’t disagree.  
Costumers started bustling in. You turned on the radio and got to cooking. 

Over the course of barely two weeks, Usnavi and you had not only moved into his apartment together, but also reinvented the concept of his bodega. It was yours now, too.  
Usnavi was still selling his immaculate coffee and magazines and maxi pads and condoms and candy and two-quarter-waters, but he’d expanded!  
Now, costumers could buy art in his bodega, too. Paintings of 181st street or portraits or other artsy things you’d made.  
And as from 11am to 3pm, people could get warm, freshly cooked meals. Paella and other specialities.  
Sonny’s talents had found their spots in the concept, too. He’d taken a liking to singing and playing the guitar and occasionally he’d give little concerts out on the street in front of the bodega. 

It was a good life. It was hard work and early shifts and coming home exhausted in the evenings, but it was also sleeping in with Usnavi and joking around with Sonny and making people smile with your food and actually selling art from time to time. 

Usnavi was in the back, checking the stock for something when a tourist came in, asking for a coffee.  
“Coming right up.” The movements weren’t as swift and routinely as Usnavi’s when he did it and the coffee usually lacked that special something that only Usnavi knew how to add, but your coffee wasn’t bad.  
“That’ll be 1.50$, _gracias_.” You handed the man his to-go cup and took the money and sent him off with a, “Have a nice day!” 

A pair of arms hugged you from behind, a breath brushed against your ear. You smiled at the intrusion of your personal space and leant back into Usnavi.  
“I love you,” he whispered. 

You couldn’t stop smiling. “I love you, too, dork.” It was quiet in the bodega for a moment. Sonny was off grocery shopping, Benny wouldn’t come in for another minute. Only the radio’s quiet buzzing and the noise of the street filled the rooms. 

Usnavi kissed you gently. You thought about the fact that he was really yours and that you’d get to kiss him like this again and again and again.  
He hugged you tightly before he said, “I love you, but you should really let me make the coffee.” 

“Asshole. It’s not that bad.” 

“No, but it’s my personal buenos-dias-cariño-I-made-coffee flavored coffee and I don’t wanna share it with anyone, because I’m selfish and I love you.” 


End file.
